Ink
by spyder-m
Summary: A tattoo wasn't just some half-hearted decision made as the result of a drunken night out. At least, not for him. No, for Hisagi Shuuhei, it was a lifetime commitment. ShuuRan. Revised.


A/N: Just because I could totally see this happening.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Nick Simmons.

Wait... Shit, nevermind. XD

* * *

Ink

"It just seems like something that you'd get after a late night of drinking," Rangiku explained as she continued to closely inspect the '69' tattoo etched across her paramour's left cheek. "How else could you explain something like that?"

Shuuhei playfully swatted her arm away, grinning as he moved to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her smooth, curvaceous form firmly but gently against his own, his head resting comfortably on her shoulder.

"I get that a lot," Rangiku felt his deep voice rumble soft against her shoulder, as he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair deeply. "But trust me; I'm not the type of person who would do something so impulsive... This tattoo actually means a lot to me."

"How so?" Rangiku asked, her curiosity perking up at this revelation.

Her query was answered with a long, lingering silence, and at the overwhelming sense of discomfort consuming the room, Rangiku began ever bringing the matter up. She knew Shuuhei wasn't normally the most vocal person at the best of times, and was starting to wonder if maybe she'd accidentally struck a nerve beneath his tough, reclusive exterior. She was about to suggest a change in the conversation when she was halted at the sound of his very voice.

"It reminds me of a time when I was younger," Shuuhei began, his tone and expression becoming noticeably more morose. "I was just a kid living in Rukongai, when I was attacked by a hollow... It was huge and I just felt so... Weak and defenceless. I probably wouldn't have made it, but I was saved... Saved by Muguruma Kensei; the Vizard and Ninth Division captain at the time... I owe him my life..."

Rangiku continued watch Shuuhei, hanging on his every word and captivated by the solemn, collected tone lacing his voice.

"He had this exact tattoo on his chest," Shuuhei continued, motioning towards the marking upon his left cheek "The reason I got it was to remind me of that time and how close I almost came. To remind how important every moment truly is. To remind me of how lucky I am..."

"Wow," Rangiku breathed eventually, her hands travelled slowly up Shuuhei's broad shoulders and skimming gently through the spiky, dark locks of his hair, before she traced her lean digits over the unique marking once more, "I never realised..."

Before she could finish her words were silenced by one of Shuuhei's outstretched fingers, covering her lips gently.

"It's okay," he reassured her, his dark eyes meeting hers warmly, with an overwhelming sense of appreciation for her compassiom. Shuuhei moved the digit from her subtle, lips slowly, tracing down the slender line of her neck. His focus never broke from the icy blue, crystalline pools of her eyes as he moved, his lips gently dancing over hers briefly in a series of short, loving grazes.

Rangiku smiled sincerely, moving closer into the tender brush of his lips against her own. Her arms travelled up his broad shoulders, and over his collarbone before reaching up to thread through the dark hair adouring the nape of his neck, savouring the warmth of his arms that enveloped her securely. He began nibbling lightly at her lips with each subsequent touch, his silent request for access. She complied eagerly, relishing the sensation of his tongue slipping somewhat reluctantly inside inside the cavern of her mouth. Feeling it manoevre against her own, tracing over her teeth.

His ministrations were shortly met by a pleasure filled moan, muffled against swollen lips.

She knew this would only work to encourage the man further.

She could feel his right hand sifted through the luscious curtain of her hair, like liquid gold, spilling upon her shoulders. His left massaging her flourishing breasts attentively, stopping occasionally to finger the chain that hung within her inticing valley out of curiosity. She became aware of her own hands moving away from his neck gradually and fisting tightly into the hem of his robe, slipping the dark material away to reveal the taut, rippling muscle of his abdomen. She was now well aware of some of the fantasies Shuuhei had about her and her body, and to be perfectly honest, their attraction was mutual on a physical level as well. She had been guilty of swooning over the tanned, chiselled body of the Ninth Division Lieutenant in the past. Overcome by an exilerating desire, she peeled back the clothing further allowing her access to more flesh.

As she continued to remove his attire; focusing now on the choker he wore around his neck; she could feel him nibbling at her earlobe, his lips caressing her hair, her eyes, the beauty mark situated upon the corner of her mouth, as if trying to memorise the taste of her against his lips. Eventually, they would meet hers again in a fierce, passionate brush before trailing down her collarbone directly above her breasts. Rangiku tilted her head back, her eyes closing tightly and breath hitching at the sensation of him lightly sucking at her flesh. It was if he was determined to make an impression of his own upon her skin.

"Shuuhei, what is...?" Rangiku interrupted, the craving building inside of her was suddenly halted when looked down, opening her eyes and noticing a rather fresh looking marking upon his chest.

She had seen Shuuhei shirtless before, countless times in fact. Granted, most of them were from before they were together and usually when he was intoxicated to some degree, but she had never noticed this tattoo before. It must've been new. Situated clearly upon his left pectoral muscle, directly adjacent to the beating of his heart was kanji. Kanji that, much to Rangiku's amusement was written in quite a feminine cursive. Kanji inscribed in a very familiar dark ink that now ran deep beneath the battle-scarred skin of Hisagi Shuuhei.

It was a vibrant contrast.

The kanji meaning beauty…

The kanji meaning a large number...

The kanji for her name…

"Shuuhei?"

Overwhelmed by the sensations of love and devotion that were being rekindled by a simple action. Deeply touched by the gesture, Rangiku looked up at the man who continued to hold her so lovingly in his strong arms.

He was looking away, sheepishly trying to avoid eye contact with her as a noticeably pink hue dusted over his tanned cheeks. At the sight, Rangiku felt her breath hitch as she was able to completely grasp the sentiment of this action. He had explained the significance with which he viewed tattoos to her. Emphasising that they were not a commitment he rushed into half-heartedly, or without rational thought. It was then she realised that this was a true reflection of the attitude he held towards the relationship they shared and his love for her was not merely the result of some unexpected caprice.

"So, what's this tattoo for then?" she queried, grinning bashfully with a faint flush apparent on her face.

Her heart warmed further at his response; a warm, genuine smile.

His hands cupped her buttocks delicately as he pulled her closer still. Rangiku sighed contentedly at the feeling of his cool breath and deceptively tender lips hovering over her ear, as he softly whispered the words that would stay with her forever.

"To remind me of how lucky I am..."

* * *

A/N: The amount of time it took to write this was ridiculous; and it's not even that long! I dunno, maybe I'm suffering from a slight case of writer's block. D: I hope not.

Anyway, reviews are love? xo


End file.
